1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus and a fluid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
There is known a printer which is capable of ejecting ink droplets (fluid) from a head which moves in a predetermined direction by applying driving waveforms to the head. In such a printer, the ink droplets ejected from the head land on the paper at positions that are shifted in the direction in which the head is moving from ejection positions of the ink droplets. For this reason, it is necessary to eject the ink droplets from the head at a timing earlier than the time at which the head arrives at a target landing position on the paper.
If a moving velocity of the head is a predetermined velocity, it is possible to make the ejection timing of the ink droplets on the paper at the target landing positions uniform. However, the moving velocity of the head is slower than the predetermined velocity during a period in which the velocity gradually accelerates to a predetermined velocity after the head starts to move and during a period in which the velocity gradually decelerates from the predetermined velocity to the time that the head stops. Therefore, if the ejection timing of the ink droplets is uniform, the landing positions of the ink droplets are deviated from the target landing positions.
At the time of acceleration and deceleration of the head (hereinafter, referred to as acceleration and deceleration), a method of delaying the ejection timing of the ink droplets has been proposed (see JP-A-2003-266652). To this end, the generation timing of the driving waveforms is adjusted in accordance to the moving velocity of the head.
As described above, frequencies of the driving waveforms are made different by adjusting the generation timing of the driving waveforms in accordance to the moving velocity of the head. If the frequencies of the driving waveforms are different, the ejection characteristics of the ink droplets, for example, the ejection amount of the ink and the like, are varied. For this reason, only by only adjusting the ejection timing of the ink droplets in accordance with the moving velocity of the head, for example, dots of different sizes are formed, and thus image quality is deteriorated.